My perspective
by shikyoseinen
Summary: Extra Extra! Read all about it! Batman has a lover! A Batman and Big O Crossover.


Notes:

The character in The Big O is AU in order to fit in the DC Animated universe. References from The Big O anime may appear as well.

Disclaimer:

Characters in The Big O, Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures and Justice League Unlimited don't belong to me.

**MY PERSPECTIVE**

**COLLEAGUE #1**

The first impression everyone has on Batman is that he frowns ALL THE TIME.

Today, he's frowning a lot more than usual. And the worst part is that no one can help but snicker at him which makes the dark knight much more intimidating with his frowns and glares.

"C'mon Bats You can tell me." The Flash begged, following around the Dark Knight in the Justice League Watchtower. "I just want to know how you did it. I mean, sure the ladies dig me and all but man; you literally pushed the boundaries of having a relationship with someone. I mean, who knew someone like her would like-

Batman gave him a hard glare, telling him to shut up or else.

"Okay, shutting up now." Flash clearly got the idea and ran at the opposite direction.

Today is not the best day for Batman. It was already bad enough that the super villains he caught earlier today actually ticked him off. He clearly does not need his fellow league members to tease him and ask him about his supposed relationship with 'her'.

"Hey bats I heard the story! If you want dating advice I can-" before Booster Gold could even finish what he wants to say; he's being greeted by he infamous Bat-Glare.

"Not carrying anything?" Green Lantern John Stewart smirked at the sight of the Batman being in hot water; about relationships nonetheless! Finally something to get back at the dark knight after all these years!

"Not now."

* * *

**CRAZY CRIMINAL #1**

The Joker just laughs at the dark knight that he has a "lover". "Sheesh Bats you really know how to pick em!"

Let's just he wasn't laughing loudly anymore as a very very angry dark knight places his fist to the clown's face.

"Sheesh Bats anyone would think you're a grade school brat for acting like that…..Aarrghh…" The clown prince of crime fainted, not before making a few chuckles.

"Crazy guy's got a point." The kidnapped Detective remarked. "Hey I"m just saying!" He retorted when the Dark knight glared at him. By the looks of it, it seems that the Batman look annoyed; which doesn't amuses the detective.

* * *

**CRAZY CRIMINAL #2**

Harley seems to enjoy teasing him that he has a crush in the dark gloomy city of Gotham as she compared it with a forbidden love romance novel she read before she met Mr. J. "Ah, young love…" She said dreamily. "You think she'll be jealous if she found out I kissed you before?" She asked him.

Detective Montoya, whom was kidnapped by the Joker and Harley earlier today blinked at the statement, staring at the Dark Knight in disappointment. "really Batman? You've been kissing female criminals all this time?"

* * *

**FLORIST**

Poison Ivy told him good luck with his 'lover'. To add insult to injury, she even gave him flowers, specifically roses to mock him after saying "Don't get me wrong. I think she loves you more than I ever could."

"Oh, and don't break Harley's heart while you're at it." She added.

* * *

**OTHER VILLAINS**

To be honest, the only thing they do is staring at him in disbelief before going against the Dark Knight.

And there were brave attempts to kidnap Batman's lover but somehow they always ended up in his fury.

Well, to be fair they have to expect that there are women out there that loves Batman but _her?_

"_Hey Bats, shouldn't the cops put you in jail too cause she looks like a-_

* * *

**FORMER SIDEKICK AND SIDEKICKS**

Dick Grayson and Tim Drake didn't say much in front of him but he once caught them snickering behind his back when they found about his so-called relationship. Barbara, however, showed signs of jealousy in which the dark knight ignored. _What does she have that I don't?_ She thought to herself.

"I'm gonna remember this for years~" Tim commented on the cut outs he took from the gossip newspaper. Of course, he's going to hand it on his wall in his room. I mean come on; how often does an opportunity like this arrives?

"You better keep all that somewhere Bruce can't find." Nightwing remarked.

"And I happen to know the right place he'll never look~ Have to ask, what does she sees in him?"

* * *

**SIDEKICK'S BEST FRIEND**

"A great personality?" Supergirl suggested.

"You do realize that this is _her_ we're talking about?" said Barbara.

"It worked for that girl." Apparently, Supergirl has been often on the line with Barbara, asking questions about Batman's beloved on the behalf of the female members of the Justice League. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" She teased.

"WHAT!" I am not jealous!" Barbara glared at the phone; if only she is glaring at her friend for such"blatant lies". I mean it's not like Batgirl has a crush on Batman is public knowledge anyway.

"Sounds like it~"

"I told you Kara I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous if she decides to spend more time with Br-I mean Batman?"

"It's really bad lying to yourself Barbara."

* * *

**BUTLER**

"Well Master Bruce, I must admit that she is fine delicate young woman. " Alfred confessed. Truthfully, he would rather have her around the house as she is like a daughter to him.

"Please don't play matchmaker…" Batman's alter ego, Bruce Wayne groaned.

"What makes you say that Sir?" Alfred asked, lying to his teeth. "I'm only stating that she is a fine lady if I do say myself."

"Alfred..."

"Of course sir, I shall be taking this tray soon. I wouldn't want her to wait for me. She's a great help in the kitchen."

"Wait; she in the kitchen?"?

"Why yes, I decide to teach her how to cook. She;'s a fast learner won't you say?"

* * *

**FORMER ENEMY**

Amanda Waller also seems to be interested in his current problem. Apparently, the reformed Cadmus knew about it as well, mostly from the news and celebrity magazines featuring the dark knight and his lover on the front page. "Well Rich boy, I heard you were quite popular with the young women but I never expected that _she_ would be attracted to the Batman." She smirked at him; finally getting some dirt on the Bat. Of course, she has nothing against him now but it's the principle of the thing that some vengeance must be delivered. As a woman, Amanda herself can't help but make use of this news that the brooding dark knight has a lover.

The only response she has is the Batman glaring at her. "Oh, grow up." She commented.

Who knew that Bruce is actually like this? Right now she's concerned with the outcome of the project batman beyond.

She definitely need to check on that, the new Batman must at least have some social skills to work in life outside the costume.

* * *

**ANNOYING REPORTERS**

'All right spill what do you got on him?" Louis lane interrogated the man of steel. Normally she doesn't write for the gossip columns but she was pressured by her colleagues because the she has a strange bond with superman, coincidently that he is a friend of the batman and she also took an interest in the dark knight's lover affair/

I mean, who wouldn't want to know about this particular relationship? It was the first time that someone had solid proof that the dark knight has a heart underneath that scowl and dark persona and mysterious persona.

Unfortunately, her interviewee refuses to coöperate. "(SIGH) Jimmy let's move we're going after that girl."

After they left, Superman did this with his communicator. "Bruce, we may have a problem." He whispered.

"What problem?"

"Louis and Jimmy are looking for her. By the way I've been meaning to ask you this."

"What is it?"

"What did you to the photographer that took the picture of the both of you?"

"What makes you think I have something to do with it?"

"….." Superman went silent, raising his eyebrow.

"…You're better off not knowing." Batman answered.

* * *

**FUTURE HEROES**

What'cha got there Saturn Girl?" lightning lad asked.

"I found this article about Batman having a relationship with an android." Saturn girl replied.

"Wait what?"

* * *

**COLLEAGUE #3**

Wonder Woman, however avoided him like true amazoness would do and sending him glares of death every time they meet. To prove her point, her palms are always in a fist shape along with making holes in the wall occasionally.

The men of course recognize this pattern of behaviour; which explains why they tend to keep their distance apart from a very very scorned amazoness.

_Men are scum._

* * *

**COLLEAGUE #4**

"You better not compare to her to your car." Zatanna warned. "we girls have to admit that she's a lucky one. Break her heart and let's just say we will hurt you." She teased.

"Are you threatening me?" Batman asked.

"Of course not." She snorted. "We girls have to stick together."

* * *

**FUTURE**

You're kidding me right?" Terry grimaced at the cover of some old magazine cover dated back from 40 years ago.

The person responsible for revealing the truth to the new Bataman however, smirked at her handiwork as she was doing research about the first Dark knight in the school.

Of course; this makes an interesting topic for their social studies.

Back in the Wayne Manor, Bruce can feel that there is something';s going to happen today; gazing at the image of a certain female android on the screen. Today is the anniversary of her complete shutdown those many years ago.

He remembered it like it was yesterday when they encountered after she was targeted be various villains in Gotham City.

* * *

**CULPRIT**

"Are you comfortable there, Miss Wayneright?" The person Batman is referring to is a red-haired colored female android, wearing a dark red colored maid uniform. The android in question is sitting in the living room of the Wayne Manor, hopefully the safest place the Dark Knight could find that keeps her away from any Gotham City criminals and super villains and not to mention from everyone else in the league since they have no idea that the real identity of the batman is Bruce Wayne. The only downside to the plan is that only the core members knew about it and the last thing he needs is Diana doing something drastic or Wally making cracks about him. Not to mention that Barbara doesn't took a liking to her much. Luckily, Alfred doesn't seem to mind her company ever since she arrived.

The female android turned her head towards him. "No. I am all right. What about yourself?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He assured. "Bruce Wayne will be back shortly. I was following him around if anyone found out that he volunteered to hide you here."

"Of course. He is a friend of my father isn't he?" Dorothy, replied, remembering that her Professor Wayneright worked for Wayne Enterprise. Sometime ago, her father died and Bruce Wayne, a family friend volunteered to take her in. Another reason is that Professor Wayneright's creation must stay top-secret as she is different from any other androids.

In the Wayne manor, she befriended a girl named Barbara Gordon, a boy named Tim Drake and Alfred Pennyworth.

"Yes." Batman answered. He then left the living room, entering the kitchen.

"Where is he going?" the female android asked.

"The back door, Dorothy." Alfred answered.

"I see." R. Dorothy Wayneright turned her attention back to the front page of the magazine that caught her attention in her hand.

The front cover page shows a picture of her standing at a top of building in Gotham city, looking upwards at the sky where batman's jet is located, near the building itself. There are two circles next to the both of them on the cover page, revealing a zoomed in version of their faces in high quality.

In a matter of hours, the whole world knew the story and the Dark knight has never been the same ever since. Heroes and heroines asking left and right; to their friends and fellow league members heck it even makes a good topic for a conversation with villains (The lower list anyway) since everybody wants to know how it happens.

Of course, the problem starts when they realize that Batman's "lover" is in danger from now on.

* * *

**MEMORIES**

She had a busy day. Earlier, she was kidnapped by a two strange-looking people in a purple suit and a red outfit with make-up on their faces on her way to the grocery store (She volunteered), believing her as the daughter of Gotham City's Commissioner Gordon's daughter. It was at that moment that she was exposed as an android.

Luckily, the dark knight rescued her from their clutches and brought her to a safe place. She asked earlier why he couldn't send her straight home and the answer she received is that it'll be dangerous if anyone finds out where she is currently hiding. Instead, he asked her to wait on top of the building until his other friend; Alfred Pennyworth comes to pick her up.

"Thank you Batman." Dorothy thanked. In her entire existence, she gave a small but genuine smile on her face to show her gratitude to her savior.

In return, the dark knight smiles at her for an instant, something that many speculated that he would never do but this time, he allowed himself as he can't help but do it. The hatch of Batman's jet closed and the vehicle disappears into the night, leaving R. Dorothy Wayneright alone.

* * *

**PHOTOGRAPHER**

"I-I hit the jackpot…" A photographer mumbled to himself as he actually caught a picture of the female android (According to his sources since he has snooped around Wayne Enterprise and found out about Professor Wayneright's creation, Dorothy) and Batman smiling to each other at that precise moment he took their picture, and it's all thanks to his keen eye and his fancy camera friend of course.

The next day, he found himself facing Batman head on while the world read his million dollar newspaper article. The dark knight himself look the same but the photographer could have sworn that the Bats look very very edgy at the moment.

_It's worth it…._This is the only thought in his brain that works under the Bat-Glare.

A girly scream can be heard in the darkness before everything becomes silent.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Author's Note

Phew another One-shot done! PM me if you think it's bad or something's off. I hope I have everyone in character. This fic is based on the idea that Bruce Wayne and Roger Smith are similar to one and review!


End file.
